It Will Get Better, I Promise
by KNDfreak
Summary: A late gift towards the LGBTQ group because of that Orlando gay club attack. As it stands, this story will contain my gay/lesbian OTPs from a vary of different things, and as my support for that horrible incident. Not your cup of tea? Please don't read it. The last thing I want is for a bunch homophobes to attack people. Warning: Not a very happy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

He never meant for this to happen.

He didn't think - then again, he never did - didn't realize he was putting their livelihood in jeopardy. He had always believed that society would get better, that they wouldn't be as hateful as they are now. It's what his mother had told him, so he believed people would be accepting, one day, someday.

That someday was not today, apparently.

He stared at the building he and his boyfriend once considered home. It was in shambles, fire burning bright, while the firemen tried their best to put it out, and the police escorted everyone to safety, making sure everyone was a safe distance away.

He didn't care about that.

What he cared about, was his boyfriend; his loving, silver-haired, calm boyfriend that he has been with for the last eight years. Had been best friends since they were eight, rivals when it came to Kairi, only to realize they have been falling for each other all this time, and gotten together once one or both of them had accepted that no, Kairi wasn't for them. Each day, he had loved and cherish the moments they've spent together, wanting it to never end. Sure, they weren't perfect; they had their arguments, and some days, it wasn't even them - it was the others. The others who didn't like their relationship, trying to tear it apart, almost had more than once; but all that aside, it was the best relationship Sora ever had.

And now, he believed it was gone.

All because they live in a world where homophobes still exist and didn't even bother to try and understand what was weird to them feels right to Sora, and those like Sora.

He watched as the firemen rushed out of the building, and when he realized they weren't carrying anything, Sora rushed up to them.

"D-did you see anyone?!" He yelled, just as a policeman pushed him back. One of the firefighters looked up, startled, before frowning.

"Sorry kid, there was no one there." He said, and Sore could feel his heart dropping.

"M-my boyfriend-"

The firefighter's frown deepen, sorrow appearing in his eyes as the brown-haired man sobbed.

"I'm sure he's fine. If he's not in the building, someone must've gotten to him already." He said, trying to cheer him up. Sora sniffled, nodding his head once, before searching through the crowd, in hopes to find his missing boyfriend.

"Riku? Riku, where are you?! Please tell me you're still here!" He shouted, going through the web of people, searching frantically. When he came across the ambulance scene, he felt his heart squeeze.

Riku wasn't there either.

Sora couldn't help but sob a little, tears running down his face.

"No...you can't be gone," He stuttered, looking around with blurry vision. "Riku...you can't be...please...we were suppose to get married. Did you forget? Riku..."

As Sora continued to sob, falling to his knees, he felt the ring that he had been carrying falling down on the ground.

This world will never be what he expected, Sora concluded, and because of that, he lost someone very precious to him.

* * *

A/n: Most of these won't have a happy ending - despite my strongest urge to make everything better for my OTP gay couples. But yeah, I know this is late and most of us want to put this incident behind us, but I kind of want to give my support to the LGBTQ group. They didn't deserve to be killed for being who they are, and my sincerest apologies goes out to the families who lost someone during that Orlando attack.

Be safe guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas rushed towards the hospital in record time, barging into the doors, panting as if he had just ran a marathon. Looking around, he spotted his little adopted brother and his boyfriend, their friend; a redheaded girl with her girlfriend, a blonde wearing a white dress, his twin who was also with his own boyfriend, Terra, and of course his adoptive parents, Leon and Cloud. There was also Demyx and Zexion, his own boyfriend, Axel's, friend.

"How," He swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "How is he?"

Sora, who had his head against Riku's shoulder, sniffled and looked up at his friend.

"The doctors say he will be fine. Won't be able to walk for a couple of weeks, but he's alive." Leon said. Roxas let out a shaky breath before looking up at them with teary eyes.

"Can I go visit him?" He asked.

"Of course." With a nod, Leon and Cloud moved out the way as Roxas began to walk. "He's in the room to the left, 208, I believe."

"Thanks." Was Roxas reply and as he turned the corner, Demyx squeezed Zexion's hand.

"Poor Roxy." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Roxas entered the door and had to stop himself to sobbing.

Laying on the bed, with bags attached to him and a mask over his face, red hair splashed against the white color of his pillow, eyes closed, was his boyfriend, Axel Sinclair. Roxas stepped inside the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"Hey," He started, sitting down next to him. For a moment, there was stillness in the air, and Roxas had to blink back the tears when he realized that Axel wasn't going to respond to him. "It's been a minute, isn't it? The last time we saw each other was this morning, all bright and happy."

The only sound echoing the room was Axel's heartbeat monitor, but Roxas didn't want to think about that.

"I got the call while I was working you know. Said you've been in an accident, that you probably won't ever walk again," Roxas smiled, tears running down his face. "But we both know that's a lie, isn't it? You went looking for a fight." His lips trembled. "You idiot, I told you not to worry about it, and now look at you. You're in the hospital, asleep, and I'm worried out of my mind because my hotheaded boyfriend didn't listen to me. I thought you were going to die, and do you know how that feels?"

A dry sob.

"Of course you don't, selfish prick. You went against my words, I told you that what they said to me didn't matter. I didn't care, because I knew that I had you, and that's all it matters. If I lose you, Ax," Roxas grabbed his arm, clutching it tightly. "If I lose you, I will have no one left. Yeah, there's Sora and the others, but most of them will be going away, too busy with their own relationships, and me? I wouldn't have anyone." He closed his eyes. "You can't leave me, Axel. We're suppose to be together, you and I. It always will be. I don't care if the entire world was drowning fire, I want to be by your side. So please, stop giving what these people want. They don't matter, and they don't care to understand us. You dying isn't doing anything, but bringing the people that love you pain. So...don't leave me. Please."

Silence, and then finally, Roxas broke out in tears.

"I love you, I always will. Nothing's going to change that. No hate, no discrimination, no nothing. So don't kill yourself over it. Stay with me, always."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, faggot!"

Hayner stopped walking, sighed, and turned around, facing a couple of bullies with a blank stare.

Ever since he came out of the closet, the students of Twilight High has been giving him hell. While he has his friends, Pence and Olette and Roxas - especially Roxas, since he has a boyfriend of his own - supported him, too many people did not. There was one boy in particular that always made his way to Hayner with the intent of harassing him now that he was gay.

His name was Hayato, moved to Twilight Town about a month ago, and entered Twilight High not soon after. Hayner didn't know much about Hayato, nor did he really care, but from what little Hayner had seen and heard, the kid really wasn't worth his time.

He came across as a big-show since his parents were rich, and his dad brought him everything he could ever wanted. He bragged about his latest 'conquest' and how he's pretty much the A+ student that all the teachers admired, and a supposed good, overall, citizen that helps grandmas across the street. He told stories about how he was able to travel all the worlds, and saw things that only a three year old would find interesting. He had a charming smile, a wonderful personality, and everyone loved him.

It only took one look at him for Hayner to realize he was lying.

Sure, he's rich, but the other stuff? He's bluffing; especially since Hayato had insulted him from the very moment they've met. Since then, Hayato begun bullying Hayner, but he didn't care; he grew up with _Seifer_ of all people, bullying was something that came natural to him, and he knew how to handle bullies.

But, Hayner would rather not get into trouble. Especially since he made a promise not to.

"What do you want, Hayato?" He asked, bored, crossing his arms. The blue-haired teen smirked.

"Why the rush? Going to see your sugar daddy, faggot?" He asked, causing the group behind to chuckle. Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Is that the best you can come up with? I've seen and heard better insults." He said, smirking while Hayato frowned. Then, the frown turned into a snarl.

"I'm sick of you and your gay ways. You're disgusting!" He shouted, pointing at Hayner, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"If I am, why are you here? You should be avoiding me, like everyone else. Why do you even care so much about me anyway?" He asked, and teen growled, blushing. Whether it's because he's angry or embarrassed, Hayner wasn't sure.

"Fag!"

"Your words hurt."

"Oh, I'll show ya what's going to hurt in a minute!" Hayato shouted, rushing towards him, fist in the air. Hayner got into a stance, ready for the fight, when he was suddenly pulled and Hayato's hair was grabbed, painfully, causing the boy to cry out.

"Wuss," The interrupter started, and Hayner couldn't help but smile at the familiar white coat, beanie, blond hair, blue eyes, crop top, and voice. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well," Hayner started, purposely moving towards Seifer, still smiling. "I was going to fight this loser here, but then, a certain asshole got in the way. Thanks for that."

Seifer scoffed, wrapping his free arm around Hayner. "Of course you would know all about losers, loser."

If Hayner was insulted, he didn't show.

Meanwhile, Hayato struggled in his grasp.

"L-Let me go! Who the hell are you?!" He asked. Seifer glared him, and instead of releasing him, his gripped his hair tighter, causing him to wince.

"I'm this loser's boyfriend who you were about to fight. I don't appreciate other people putting their hands on something that is mine." Seifer growled, ignoring the slap he got from Hayner. Hayato glared at him.

"You're this faggot's boyfriend? Figures, you must be the sugar daddy."

WHAM!

Hayato was on the ground, groaning, blood dripping from his nose.

Seifer glowered, pulling Hayner towards him even further.

"So what is he gay? Is it bothering you? Does his lifestyle affect yours? Are you angry cause he's getting ass and you aren't? I can tell you right now, asshole, that Hayner is ten times happier than you ever will be. How do I know? _I make him happy._ Which is more than I can say about you, since you think it's funny to bully those who are different from you-"

"Pot meet kettle."

"Shut it, Wuss. I'm giving a romantic speech here, you should be swooning."

"It's only romantic cause we're together. We were enemies once in case you've forgotten."

"But I would never bully you because you're gay. I bully you because you're a chickenwuss."

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Seifer smirked, before glaring down at Hayato. "Leave my boyfriend alone. If you so much _stare_ at him, I'm sending your ass back to where you came, because you sure as hell don't come from Twilight Town." Then he looked up. "As for the rest of you, scat!"

They did.

Hayner sighed as he and Seifer walked away.

"I leave for one second, and your ass is in trouble. Why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?"

Hayner looked at him.

"Cause it wasn't worth it. As I said, he's a loser. He talks big, but at the end of the day, he doesn't really have any friends. Any real friends, anyway. Everyone is so impressed with his stories, and I'm just sitting there, yawning. Besides, what could you do? It's not like I haven't been bullied before, and by you, of all people." He glared at him playfully, even when Seifer gave him a squeeze.

"Still would have kicked his ass. Nobody touches my wuss and gets away with it." He muttered, placing a kiss on Hayner's forehead, and the smaller teen smiled.

While the entire world may be against him, he still have some light left, and for that, Hayner was thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx Myde stared out into the ocean, watching the waves with sad eyes and a heavy heart. The sky itself had turned dark grey, threatening to rain down on the young man, but the blond ignored it.

It seemed like the world had gone silent around, and he had turned invisible; turned into nothing, but an empty shell. It was like he was fading into the background, into the nobody he was, always has been. Nobody seemed to care about him as he stood on the edge of the bridge, one misstep would cause him to tumble down into the icy cold abyss, and Demyx wasn't all that surprise to find nobody was there to stop him.

Thunder was heard, and the first of many raindrops began to fall, right down on his nose. Soon it began to rain harder, soaking him to the bone, and he could hear people rushing around him, trying to get out of the rain. He could hear mothers talking to their child, heard men swearing, and he could feel someone stare at the back of him, before drifting away, and Demyx felt a small, sad, smile crept along his face. He opened his eyes, blue, and he could feel a single tear drop fall down his face.

The rain continued to fall down as Demyx open his arms, as if waiting for an embrace that would never come, and began tilting forward, letting gravity do the rest.

He never heard the scream of his own name coming from the one person that meant everything to him.

"DEMYX!"

* * *

A week later, and family and friends gathered around a small casket holding a blond boy with the weirdest of hairstyles, a smile on his face, skin paler than normal. Axel was trying his best not to cry while holding his boyfriend's hand, while Sora looked seldom for once, even when Riku was right by his side. Kairi and Namine were both crying, trying to wipe each other's tears, but only for more to replace the ones that were fallen.

In the back of the small room lies a boy with blueish hair with a silver tint to it. His eyes were blue, darker than his hair, but around his pupils was redness. His body was slumped in a defeated position and he watched, with sad and empty eyes, as the people that once were called Demyx's friends took their turns talking, giving out a speech about the beloved sunshine of Twilight Town. When it was over, Axel moved closer to him.

"He wrote a song about you, you know," The redhead said. Zexion said nothing. "He wanted to give it to you, when you two were...but you broke his heart, so he never had the chance. You were his everything, Zexion."

Zexion felt his own heart break.

"I'm sorry..." He said. Axel bit his lip.

"Why did you reject him? Was it because of those assholes in school?" He asked. Zexion just stared at the ground, unsure of how to answer Axel's question. The taller male continued to pin him with his eyes before heaving a heavy sigh. "Did you like him, Zexion? Be honest."

"Nobody knows I'm," Zexion cut himself off as tears appeared in his eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't think he would kill himself."

"I didn't either. Nobody did, because Demyx is Demyx," Axel felt his hands clench, anger clouding his mind. "But the bullying and harassing he's suffered...his own family didn't want him after they found out...and despite you ignoring him, he continued to watch you. Continued to admire you. Maybe it's my fault - I was the one who told him to go with his heart, tell you how he'd felt. But, had I known this was the outcome, I wouldn't have... Tell me, Zexion, did you care for Demyx like Demyx cared for you?"

"..." Zexion bit his lip. "I...I did. I still do. It's too late now, he'll never know..."

Axel stared at the blond boy in the coffin. Zexion spoke. "My only regret is not telling him."

"And mine is that I wished I had been there for him. He didn't have to suffer alone..."

The two stared at the boy for one last time as the coffin was shut. When it did, Zexion slid to the ground and began to cry.

* * *

 _"I...I...What I'm trying to say is," Demyx bit his lip, blushing as he felt everyone eyes on them, on him. Then, he looked at Zexion with determination in his eyes, startling the younger male. "I really like you, Zexion!"_

 _Gasp were heard, as well as muttering, and Demyx tried not to show how embarrassed or nervous he really felt. Zexion didn't so much blink._

 _"I know...I know I'm not your type, but I just think you're really cool. And I like how smart you are, and I have always admired you. You...you probably don't know me, but I just wanted to say this, since you might be going away for college. I-"_

 _"No."_

 _Demyx blinked, staring at the boy before him, who held his head down, hair shadowing his face. The blond could hear the rest of the students giggling and snickering. "W-wha?"_

 _"No. I don't, I'm not," Zexion bit his lip, before giving Demyx a glare. "I'm not gay. Your petty affections means nothing to me."_

 _Demyx just stared him._

 _"What? But Zexion-"_

 _"Hey did you hear him? He said he isn't gay like you fag!"_

 _"That's pretty sad. A faggot crushing on a straight male. Makes you feel sorry for him."_

 _"Sorry? You don't feel sorry people like him. He's a sinner - he'll go to hell."_

 _"Disgusting freak."_

 _Demyx felt his eyes water as he look down at the ground, embarrassed and ashamed. Zexion just stared at him._

 _"I'm sorry." He said, and then walked away. He pretended not to hear those harsh words begin said to the blond, who, by the sound of it, began to cry as a group of students surrounded him._

* * *

 _Demyx just stared at the sheet of paper, feeling torn. He wanted to give it to Zexion, because the song he created was so pretty and he felt like he accomplish something. On the other hand, Zexion could not like it, after what he'd done to Demyx's confession, and rip the pages to shreds. Grumbling slightly, Demyx decided to save the song for another day, and place it inside his drawer._

 _He might not have Zexion, but he was sure someone would appreciate his hard work._

 _"I don't understand why you won't give it to him." Axel said, giving his best friend a look that said he thought Demyx was being stupid. Demyx just smiled._

 _"He rejected me enough, Axel. If I gave him the song, he'll probably freak."_

 _"Are you saying that to save your own heart?"_

 _"..." Demyx looked away, and Axel sighed._

 _"Look, Dem, if the guy's a jerk, then you should move on. There are other guys out there that are better for you."_

 _"But they aren't Zexion," Demyx said, and then gave his friend a sad smile. "To me, Zexion's the only one I'd want. Just like you and Roxas."_

 _Axel blushed at the accusation._

 _"R-right..." Demyx turned back to the scene before him and smiled._

 _"Hey, let's go get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It's been forever since we last had any." He said, standing up and heading towards town, Axel following._

 _"Hey wait up!" The redhead shouted, not knowing at a certain bluette had heard the conversation, and was staring at them, a wondering thought coming across his mind._

* * *

Zexion stared at the grave before him, wind blowing slightly.

"It's a beautiful song," He said, sinking lower to the ground and sitting next to the pile of dirt. "Yet, it seems incomplete, to be honest. I would love to hear more," Tears swelled in his eyes. "If only you were alive, Demyx. I am so sorry."

 _Because it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_


End file.
